


Not Alone

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [35]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/ and https://askjaceandabner.tumblr.com/]





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/ and https://askjaceandabner.tumblr.com/]

Jace had just gotten back from the Institute, him and Izzy and Clary were training together. Mikael and Aline tagged along afterward with them when they went out after to get a bite to eat at a favorite restaurant that sells the best steak Jace has ever had. Served with mashed potatoes, green beans, and a delicious brownie. They all had beers, aside from Mikael who’s too young, but it was a good time. Jace kind of wished he would have invited Abner along. Sure, maybe he would have said no, but Jace found he missed his presence.

“Hey, Abner.” Jace says casually as he opens the door to their dorm. He puts his keys back in his pocket as he turns around to find that Abner isn’t alone. 

“Hey, Jace, how was-s your dinner?” Abner asks, the girl beside him looking at Jace with mixed curiosity.

“Uh- It was good, who’s this?”

The past of his words turn cocky as does his attitude with a smile.

“Right, sorry, I forgot you both haven’t met. Jace this is Alicia. Alicia- Jace.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Alicia says with a kind smile, then a teasing smirk. “Abner has told me so much about you.”

Abner casually bumps her with his elbow and coughs non to suspiciously. “Isn’t it time you get going?”

Alicia’s smirk widens. “Right.”

She gathers her things and says a quick goodbye to Abner before leaving.

“Your girlfriend seems nice.” Jace says slowly as he sits on his chair at his desk.

“What! No, no, no… She’s just a friend. I met her in my law class.” Abner assures. “We’re helping to plan a Halloween party at her cousin’s house.”

“Oh.” Jace can’t help but feel a sense of relief but he writes it off. “Sounds like fun.”

“Yeah.”


End file.
